Losing and Finding Dreams
by Kat Tru
Summary: I will have to say that a ton of stuff happens in this story, but I won't say anything else. Warning: Character death! Disclaimer: I don't own The Pretender. So PLEASE don't sue me!
1. Dread

OK, this was just some idea that I thought of. I am not going to really give anything away, but I will say that there is angst, drama, romance, action, mystery.the lot. This is my first time posting a Pretender fic, so feedback is treasured.  
  
~*~  
  
Miss Parker sat in her office shuffling through papers. She had plastered an annoyed look on her face, but on the inside she was worried sick. Broots had yet to show up for work and it was an hour later than he was supposed to be at work. She would call Sydney up every few minutes to see if Broots had shown up yet, every time getting a negative response. What made it all the more worrying was that he had called Miss Parker up last night practically bouncing with excitement saying that he had found something that Miss Parker would want to see and that he would show it to her the next day. Normally this would have constituted Broots coming to work early and to be sitting at his computer waiting for her to show her what he had found. But when she had gone down to his workspace he hadn't been there and Sydney had told her that he hadn't come in yet.  
  
Miss Parker closed her eyes, her inner sense was screaming at her that something was terribly wrong, that something had happened to Broots, but she just couldn't really get what.  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts by the shrill ring of her phone.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"Uh.Is this a Miss Parker?" a hesitant voice asked on the other end.  
  
Miss Parker sighed inaudibly and clamped down on her worry and annoyance. "Yes this is."  
  
"I am Robert Smith from Children's Memorial Hospital. I am calling about a young girl who was just brought in this morning."  
  
Icy dread settled in the pit of her stomach. "Yes?" she prompted, in truth not really wanting to hear what Mr. Smith wanted to say, but knowing that she had to.  
  
"Her name is Deborah Broots. Your name was on the top of the list of people to call in an emergency."  
  
"What about her father?" The dread was truly starting to solidify.  
  
"I am not permitted to talk about anything over the phone, the doctors need you to come here and they will explain."  
  
"Of course, I will be there in an hour." She had a feeling that she already knew what had happened to Broots.  
  
She hung up the phone then got up and ran, yes ran, to Sydney's office. She burst through the door. "Sydney something has happened to Broots and Debbie, Children's Memorial Hospital just called to say I must go speak to them."  
  
Sydney's normally calm face drained of all color. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
"Come with me." 


	2. News

OK any sort of mistakes I make such as the hospital being wrong, please give me a break, I am writing this kinda late at night.  
  
~*~  
  
Miss Parker and Sydney rushed into the hospital. Miss Parker hurried over to the front desk and told them who she was. They paged the doctor and asked Miss Parker and Sydney to wait. Miss Parker began to pace back and forth and Sydney sat down trying to tamper his impatience.  
  
It seemed to take and eternity, but it probably only took 5 or 10 minutes for the doctor to arrive.  
  
"I am Dr. Thompson." She held out her hand.  
  
Miss Parker ignored her hand and just got straight to the point. "What happened?"  
  
The doctor raised any eyebrow, but chose not to comment. "There was a car accident."  
  
A lump clogged Miss Parker's throat.  
  
"Mr. Broots was fatally injured; he died just two hours ago."  
  
Sydney put his head in his hands.  
  
Miss Parker fought back the feeling of loss that threatened to overwhelm her and latched onto her "Ice Queen" calm. "And Debbie?'  
  
"There is still a lot of swelling, so we can't know for sure, but it looks like she may be paralyzed from the waist down."  
  
Sydney rubbed his hands over his face as Miss Parker continued to struggle with keeping her face passive. "Is she going to live?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Miss Parker allowed herself some relief at this news, but the grief of the loss of her friend had her aching. "Has she been told about her father yet?"  
  
"No, she has been unconscious since she arrived; she should be coming around soon."  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
The doctor opened his mouth; then closed it again. "I don't see why not."  
  
He led them down the hall. Miss Parker wondering the whole way how on earth she was going to tell Debbie that she was never going to see her father again. 


	3. Why?

Warning: Grab the tissues!  
  
~*~  
  
Miss Parker and Sydney quietly entered the room.  
  
'She looks so tiny,' Miss Parker thought to herself.  
  
There were tubes and wires all over her, monitoring her.  
  
The two adults went over to the young girl's side. They sat down and just watched her.  
  
"How are we going to tell her?" Sydney looked up at Miss Parker. "How are we going to tell her that Broots is dead?"  
  
Sydney gave her a sad, sympathetic smile. "We will just tell her what happened."  
  
Miss Parker gently took Debbie's small hand in her own, not saying a word.  
  
~*~ An hour later ~*~  
  
Debbie's eyes fluttered open. She felt strange, she couldn't tell how, but something was.wrong. She felt someone holding her hand and looked over. Miss Parker sat in a chair by her bed with her eyes closed. Debbie then looked to the other side and saw Sydney dozing in the other chair. She didn't want to wake them, but she was confused and wanted some answers.  
  
"Miss Parker?" Her voice was raspy and so soft that Debbie thought that no one might have been able to hear. But Miss Parker's eyes opened immediately and Sydney was instantly awake.  
  
"Debbie, good you're awake."  
  
"Miss Parker, Sydney, what's going on? Where am I? Where's my dad?"  
  
Miss Parker and Sydney exchanged a sad, nervous glance. Sydney sat forward. "Debbie, there was an accident. Do you remember?"  
  
Debbie started at the word "accident" then things started to come back. Her father driving her to school on his way to work. Being boxed in. Her father losing control. Then everything went black.  
  
"Where's my dad?!" Her voice was becoming panicked.  
  
"Debbie, please stay calm or else a nurse or doctor will come in and give you an anesthetic and we won't be able to tell you!" Miss Parker's face was pained. Debbie looked at her, frightened.  
  
"Debbie, the doctors did everything that they could." Sydney began. Debbie was shaking her head, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Miss Parker continued for Sydney. "He died just three hours ago. I am sorry Debbie." Debbie was sobbing. Miss Parker wrapped her arms around the girl, careful not to disturb her back.  
  
"Why? Why?" Debbie sobbed.  
  
Miss Parker shook her head, tears flowing down her own cheeks. "I don't know."  
  
"Sometimes things happen that we can't and don't understand." Sydney gently placed a hand on Debbie's head. They all just stayed like that for a while.  
  
Then Miss Parker pulled away. Debbie tried to sit up. "Don't!" Miss Parker cried, placing a firm hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Why?" Confusion was clear on her face.  
  
Miss Parker looked over at Sydney then looked back at Debbie. "In the accident your back was injured. There is too much swelling to tell anything just yet, but the doctors are afraid that you may have.that you might."  
  
"You might be paralyzed, Debbie," Sydney finally said sadly.  
  
Debbie's face became angry and frustrated on top of sad. "Well that just sucks, doesn't it?" Her voice was bitter.  
  
Miss Parker and Sydney looked at her compassionately. "I am so sorry that this all had to happen to you." Miss Parker's voice was soft.  
  
"Is it just me or does this day look like it is the worst in my life?" Debbie asked sarcastically.  
  
"Debbie." Sydney began. "Is someone out to get me?! Huh?! Is someone trying to destroy my life?! Because they are doing a damn good job!" Debbie vented. She looked skyward. "Why don't you just finish the job? Huh? Why? Why?! Why?!!!" She dissolved into sobs.  
  
Miss Parker wrapped her arms around her again. Allowing her to cling to her. "Daddy! Daddy, why?! Daddy!"  
  
~*~  
  
(Wipes eyes.) I'm ok! I'm ok! Man am I glad that that scene is over with. That is one of the toughest scenes in the story that I am going to have to write. Hope everyone liked - well as much as you can like a sad part. 


	4. Visitor

Here is the next part, it is also somewhat of a tearjerker. I hope that you like!  
  
~*~ After Visiting Hours ~*~  
  
Jarod walked down the hall with and air of confidence that would make anyone who saw him believe that he truly was a doctor there. He finally reached the door that he had been looking for; he was only slightly surprised that there were no Centre Sweepers at the door, but it made sense since Miss Parker knew that Broots had wanted Debbie to have as little contact with the Centre as possible. This was what made Jarod's visit possible.  
  
He quietly opened the door and then closed it behind him. He silently walked over to the young girl's side and sat down. Now that he was in the room he let down his façade of confidence and allowed the sorrow, that he was truly feeling, to come. He had read the reports and knew that Broots was dead and that Debbie was possibly permanently paralyzed. What a hand fate had dealt her. He leaned over and as gently as a breeze brushed a stray brown curl away from her face.  
  
The touch had been the lightest of touches, but Debbie's eyes fluttered open. Once her eyes had adjusted to the dim room she glanced over at Jarod and suddenly became confused. "You are not one of the doctors assigned to me, who are you?"  
  
Jarod had not intended to wake her up, but he supposed that it couldn't hurt to tell her.  
  
"My name is Jarod, and no I am not a real doctor."  
  
Shocked recognition flashed across Debbie's face. "You were the one who helped my daddy with the mix-up a few years ago!"  
  
Jarod nodded, surprised that she knew of him. "Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"Daddy told me. He also said that part of his job at the Centre involved you."  
  
"Did he say how it involved me?"  
  
"No, but I know that he was helping in a search for you." Debbie saw his shocked expression. "I may be young, but I am not blind, deaf and stupid, I have eyes, ears and brains.and a computer hacking program." Mischief sparkled in her eyes.  
  
Jarod raised and eyebrow. "Computer hacking, huh?"  
  
Debbie shrugged. "My dad is - was - a techie, how could I spend my life around him and not learn some tricks of the trade?" Debbie's expression had been a playful one.until she mentioned her father, and her voice caught and she had to correct herself.  
  
Jarod's expression became a sympathetic one. "I am so sorry, Deborah."  
  
Debbie stared at the ceiling then looked back at Jarod. "Why?"  
  
Jarod sat forward. "Life sometimes deals us things we don't like and we have to learn to live with them."  
  
Debbie gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah? Well life really seems to suck right now!"  
  
Jarod gave her a grim smile. "I know your pain, and even though it may not seem like it now, but things will get better someday."  
  
Debbie went back to staring at the ceiling for a few moments. When she spoke it was a horse whisper. "It hurts so much!" Tears began to flow down her cheeks.  
  
Jarod nodded then took a deep breath, looking at his clasped hands. "When I was not much younger than you are now I was told that my parents had been killed in a plane crash," Debbie glanced at him, sadness and surprise on her face. "I spent most of my life believing that.until I found out that it wasn't true. My parents are alive. I found out that I had a little brother and sister, Kyle and Emily. I found Kyle some years ago." Jarod struggled with the next sentence. "I lost him shortly there after. He had jumped in front of a bullet that was intended for me.he died in my arms."  
  
Tears were rolling down Debbie's cheeks. "I am sorry."  
  
"Yeah," Jarod's voice was choked. "me too."  
  
Debbie looked away, back at the ceiling. She then took a deep breath and asked the question that was burning at the back of her mind. "Does it ever go away?" Her voice was hardly a whisper.  
  
Jarod looked up at her. "No. But it becomes bearable. You learn to go about you everyday life, at first by just taking it one step at a time. Someday you are able to think of all the good times and be happy."  
  
Debbie closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again they were overflowing with tears. "How? How do you do that, when it hurts so much?"  
  
"You learn to talk about it to others." Jarod sat forward, taking her hand. "You are not alone, Debbie! You are surrounded by people how have experienced grief first hand and know what you are going through and can help you! Miss Parker lost her mother when she was young, then she lost the man she loved a few years ago. Sydney lost his brother. You can talk to them, they will listen and will help you through this.and, if you ever want to talk to me, I will be happy to listen as well. You don't have to go through this alone."  
  
Debbie looked over at him. "You think so?"  
  
Jarod nodded. "I know so."  
  
Debbie bit her lip. "Thank you, Jarod."  
  
Jarod smiled. "It was my pleasure, Deborah."  
  
"Debbie, just call me Debbie."  
  
Jarod smiled and nodded. Then he reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "This is for you. You could use it incase you get into trouble. The phone number for my cell, Miss Parker's cell and Sydney's cell are programmed into it." He handed it to her.  
  
Debbie took it then looked up at Jarod with a smile but with slight confusion. "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"Your father was a good man; I respected him for his values and morals and often thought of him as a friend. You are a good person as well, and one who needs others right now."  
  
Debbie smiled. "Will you come back and visit? Miss Parker and Sydney warned me that they both have to work, or they would be in a lot of trouble, my dad never really said anything, but I know that being in trouble with the Centre is bad news. So I am going to be kind of alone a lot."  
  
Jarod smiled. "Of course, whenever I can. Take care Debbie."  
  
"You too, thank you." 


	5. Games

Thank you soooooo.much for all of the reviews! I am glad that people like this! I forgot to tell you the timeframe that this takes place in: It is around a month after IotH. Well here is the next part!  
  
~*~ Two days later ~*~  
  
Debbie sat in bed listening to the music pouring out of her boom box, which Miss Parker had dropped off for her with some of her CDs along with some books, games and a laptop, to keep her preoccupied. And she really needed it, she had just gotten the results of her condition.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door, she looked up and smiled. "Hi Jarod."  
  
"Hey, Debbie. It's good to see you sitting up."  
  
Debbie suddenly became serious. "I got the results.I am permanently paralyzed from the waist down."  
  
Jarod looked at her, obviously upset. "I am so sorry, Debbie. Are they sure?"  
  
"Positive. The swelling went down enough for them to do testing and the results were as such." Her voice was grim. "That was why they finally let me sit up, my injury is stable enough now."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Jarod cocked his head toward the music. "What group is this?" Trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"New Found Glory their album Sticks and Stones," she told him, in an of- course tone. Jarod gave her a blank look. "You have never heard of New Found Glory!?" She was incredulous.  
  
Jarod shook his head.  
  
She stared at him as if he had grown a second head.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" She then reached over to the boom box, which had been placed so that she wouldn't have to move her back too much to reach it; she restarted the CD from the beginning. "You have to listen to this!" she cried.  
  
The machine pumped out the music. Jarod listened and he found himself liking it.  
  
Debbie reached over to the nightstand, picking up a game, she set the book she had been reading and pulled the try/table on wheels toward her. Setting the game on the tray/table she turned to Jarod. "Want to play Mancala?"  
  
Jarod studied the game, a wooden slab that had a large pot at each far end and two rows of several smaller pots with small glass beads. "I have never played before."  
  
Debbie launched into an explanation as she set the game up.  
  
The first game Debbie beat him soundly, the next the tied and the one after that the tied as well, the games were getting longer and longer as they went along. Sometimes Debbie won, sometimes Jarod, but most often the tied; they lost count of the games they played, but they had changed CDs several times and when Jarod glanced up at the clock he muttered under his breath, "Oh boy!" Then he turned back to Debbie. "I have to get out of here unless I wish to be seeing the inside of the Center again."  
  
Debbie had to give an amused grin at that.  
  
"Mind if I borrow some of your CDs?"  
  
Debbie shook her head. "Go ahead, but I wouldn't take too many at once, Miss Parker and/or Sydney may notice."  
  
Jarod grinned at her, the two of them sharing a look of fellow conspirators. "My, my, sneaky one, aren't we?"  
  
Debbie grinned back.  
  
Jarod took three CDs, just enough that wouldn't be missed, and stuck them in his jacket pocket. He turned around about to leave, when they heard very familiar voices coming down the hall. He turned to look at Debbie. They wore identical expressions of "Oh crap!"  
  
"The window!" Debbie hissed. She pointed to it, the weather was warm so she had asked the nurse to open it earlier. Jarod all but vaulted out of it onto the ledge. He then climbed up to the roof using the pipe next to her widow, her room, thankfully, was on the top floor. He then made is escape, hoping no one had seen him.  
  
Debbie, mean while, had been biting her lips, trying not to laugh. Miss Parker and Sydney entered the room before she had a chance to fully compose herself so she stared down at the unfinished game, making the expression look thoughtful and debating.  
  
"How are you feeling Debbie?" Sydney asked.  
  
Debbie looked up, her face composed, and smiled. "Fine."  
  
"I'm sorry you have to spend so much time alone here. I hope you weren't too lonely or bored," Miss Parker added sadly.  
  
Debbie just barely clamped down on the amusement.  
  
She smiled reassuringly and shook her head. "Don't worry. I have kept myself.busy."  
  
~*~ Later that night, after visiting hours ~*~  
  
Debbie yawned widely, she had been hoping to finish her book, but she was so tired that she was starting to fall asleep. She marked the page then set it aside and was about to settle down for the night when she noticed something wrapped up in wrapping paper hidden behind the lamp. She reached over and picked it up. She opened the note she found attached to it and read it:  
  
Dear Debbie,  
  
Don't lose heart. Your father will always be with you as long as you remember him. You are truly the bravest person I know. Know this, you are never alone.  
  
Jarod  
  
P.S. Hope you like sugar.  
  
Debbie felt sad, comforted and grateful at Jarod's words, but confused at the sugar part. She unwrapped the gift. There was a Superman PEZ dispenser. Debbie bit her lip, she had a feeling there was even more of a story behind his leaving a PEZ dispenser than she knew, but she was grateful for the gift, it brightened her mood quite a bit. 'Note to self: Ask Jarod what's up with the PEZ dispenser, next time I see him.'  
  
~*~  
  
Well this is the newest chapter. I hope you like it! I have the next one written out on paper, but not typed in and it is my longest chapter for this story and it may take a little while. Anywho, please keep reviewing! 


	6. Call

OK this part I tried to stay true to the characters, I am not completely sure that I did, but here is my attempt. Thank you for all of the reviews!  
  
~*~ Later that night/the next morning ~*~  
  
Miss Parker lay in bed trying, unsuccessfully, to fall asleep. Broots's lawyer had contacted her to tell her that he was going to come to the hospital the next day to speak with her, Debbie and Sydney. She already had enough problems with lawyers as it was.  
  
She sighed in frustration and turned over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Just then the phone rang; she answered it.  
  
"When are you going to learn not to call me at an ungodly hour, Jarod?"  
  
Jarod chuckled. "What and miss the thrill of you accosting me while you are half asleep?"  
  
"Cute, Jarod, not funny, but cute," she told him.  
  
Jarod smiled at the old joke and then he became serious. "I am sorry about Broots."  
  
Miss Parker swallowed. "Aren't we all?"  
  
"How are you doing?" genuine concern in his voice.  
  
Miss Parker sighed and lay back again. "Fine I suppose."  
  
"You know that Syd would be glad to talk if you need to." Jarod paused for a moment. "He really does care for you like a daughter you know."  
  
Miss Parker's throat closed up. She reached over to her nightstand for a small framed photo; Jarod had gotten it off of a DSL and sent it to her a couple of weeks ago. She and Jarod were sitting on a step with Sydney sitting between them; they were sharing a small, slightly sad smile. She remembered that day; Raines had taken Angelo, known to them a Timmy at the time, away. She and Jarod had been devastated to lose their small, mysterious friend. Sydney had been talking to them, helping them through their grief, showing them that remembering all the good times they had with him helped lessen the pain some.  
  
"I know," she managed to whisper. She swallowed hard. "He really is both of ours father, isn't he? He is the father I never had and the father you only just recently found."  
  
"Yes." Jarod seemed to be struggling with similar emotions as well. "Have either of you talked to Debbie yet? You lost your mother when you weren't that much younger than she, being able to relate to someone could really help her through this."  
  
Miss Parker's throat became completely choked with emotion.  
  
"Miss Parker?" Jarod asked worriedly.  
  
"It hurts, Jarod." She finally managed. "Even after all these years, it still hurts so much."  
  
"It will always hurt, but I have found talking to others about it helps."  
  
Miss Parker reached up and wiped away a tear, she was slightly annoyed that she would breakdown with Jarod like this, but in a way it was comforting because he was someone she knew she could trust not to take advantage of this.  
  
"They say loss makes people deep," Jarod said quietly.  
  
Miss Parker gave a mirthless laugh. "Then you, Syd and I must be the deepest people in the world."  
  
"Yeah," Jarod answered in the same tone. He decided to change the subject. "How is the custody battle going?"  
  
Miss Parker rubbed a hand over her face. "Hell. Raines and Lyle are fighting for all their worth, but I think that the judge will side with me, he told me after the last meeting that he had never seen two less people less qualified to take care of a child than those two. He has allowed T.K. to stay with me at least until the custody battle is over."  
  
"I have been meaning to thank you for naming him for Kyle, my family is grateful and honored."  
  
"You don't need to thank me." She was slightly uncomfortable. "It seemed fitting to name him Thomas Kyle; they both lost their lives at Centre hands for those they loved. Besides it was just too demeaning having him called 'Baby Parker' I couldn't stand having my little broth - cousin - called something like that."  
  
Jarod understood her trouble adjusting to her new familial relationships.  
  
It was then Miss Parker's turn to change the subject. "Speaking of family how is Ethan?"  
  
Jarod relaxed more. "Great! He, JJ, Dad and Emily are getting along great. Emily is really glad to have the chance to get to know him better."  
  
"JJ?"  
  
"Sorry, that's Gemini, my clone."  
  
"How did you guys come up with JJ?" Miss Parker raised and eyebrow.  
  
"We did some looking through his files. Most of the time they referred to him as Gemini, but often they called him 'J2.'"  
  
"Jarod the second," Miss Parker muttered darkly.  
  
"Probably something along those lines, anyway, that is how JJ got the idea for his name, two J's." There was amusement in Jarod's voice.  
  
Miss Parker had to smile. "So he is what, 17 now?"  
  
"Yes. We celebrated his birthday last week."  
  
"Wish the kid happy belated birthday for me the next time you talk to him." Miss Parker smiled quietly then became serious. "So how is your search for you mother going?"  
  
Jarod reached over to his own nightstand and picked up the photograph of their two mothers together. "She covered her tracks more or less completely. I have been searching for any sign of her, but have yet to find any."  
  
Miss Parker glanced over at her own copy of the exact same photo. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Miss Parker then shifted her gaze to her clock and groaned. "How am I going to stay awake tomorrow?"  
  
Jarod chuckled lightly. "On that note I will let you go. Good night, Parker. Good luck at the meetings tomorrow."  
  
"'Night, Jarod," Miss Parker responded grumpily.  
  
They both hung up.  
  
Miss Parker gazed at the photos that sat on her bedside table, the one of her mother holding her in her arms as a baby; she, Sydney and Jarod; hers and Jarod's mothers together; and one of her knelt down next to T.K. hugging him, and him hugging back, big smiles on both of their faces.  
  
Just then she heard a small voice call from her doorway.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Miss Parker looked up, the look on her face suddenly full of a tenderness few ever saw from her. Even though nothing was at all official and he had only been with her less than a month, he had taken to calling her that, but, as Sydney had pointed out, she was the first person to really take care of him and care about him, it just melted her heart every time he said it.  
  
"What is it T.K.?"  
  
"Mommy, I had a bad dream."  
  
"Do you want to stay here?" T.K. nodded his eyes wide. Miss Parker opened her arms, in a welcoming gesture. "Come here, buddy."  
  
The little three year-old boy eagerly crawled up on the bed and snuggled into Miss Parker's protective embrace. Miss Parker was forever amazed at how this little boy in no time at all had crawled around the ice walls that she used to protect her heart and settled in. She had been frightened at first by how strongly she cared for the little boy, but after talking to Sydney she decided to take his advice and just let it take her where ever it wanted to take her. Now she loved him as her own.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you sing me a song?"  
  
Miss Parker gently smiled at him. "Hmm.let me see.umm." She thought for a few moments trying to think of a good song to sing to him; she finally thought of one. "As the moon kindles the night, as the wind kindles the fog, as the rain fills every ocean, and the sun, the Earth, your heart will kindle my heart. Take my heart, take my heart, kindle it with your heart. And my heart cannot be kindled without you. With your heart kindle my heart."  
  
~*~  
  
The song came from The Little Princess, so I also don't own that, just so everyone knows and I don't get into trouble! I hope that this chapter was OK. 


	7. Willed

OK, no one reviewed the last chapter, so please tell me did it really suck that bad? I really want to know, please tell me so I can make changes!  
  
Here's the next part!  
  
~*~ The next - er - I mean - that morning ~*~  
  
Miss Parker held T.K. in her arms, the little boy clutching his favorite bear and Miss Parker's neck, while looking around at all the sights, sounds and smells of the hospital.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Miss Parker and Sydney stepped inside. When they reached the top floor they stepped off and headed to Debbie's room.  
  
Debbie was absorbed in a book; she glanced up, said a distracted "Hi" and went back to her book. Then she did a double take; her jaw dropped slightly.  
  
"Is something wrong, Debbie?" Miss Parker asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"N-no! I-it's just that - well - you're dressed differently than you usually are," Debbie stammered.  
  
Both Miss Parker and Sydney were dressed more casually than they usually were dressed.  
  
"We have the day off," Sydney explained.  
  
"Oh!" Debbie nodded then turned to T.K. smiling. "Who's this?"  
  
"I'm Thomas Kyle Parker. What's your name?" T.K. stuck his hand out.  
  
Debbie grinned, taking his hand. "I'm Deborah Broots, but you can call me Debbie. Is Thomas Kyle all you first name?"  
  
"Uh huh." T.K. nodded. "But everyone calls me T.K."  
  
"T.K. I like it."  
  
T.K. beamed. Miss Parker set him down on the bed and T.K. reached into his bag and pulled out a book.  
  
"Could you read me this?" He showed the book to Debbie.  
  
Debbie set her book aside and took the book. "Of course." She patted the space next to her and T.K. scooted up next to her.  
  
"T.K. be careful!" Miss Parker warned him worriedly. "Debbie's legs and back are hurt."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Debbie assured them. "OK let's see what we have here." She opened the book and began reading.  
  
~*~ An hour later ~*~  
  
Debbie and T.K. were playing checkers, Debbie found herself having to actually try at the game, the little boy was very clever.  
  
Miss Parker was lightly dozing in a chair; next to her Sydney was looking over some data on a project he was working on.  
  
Just then Broots's lawyer entered the room. Miss Parker immediately woke up, Sydney set down the data and Debbie and T.K. looked up from their game.  
  
"I am sorry I am late," he began. "My children all came down with the flu last night and I had to wait for my husband to get home so he could watch them. My name is Rachel Edwards." She extended her hand to Miss Parker and Sydney. "You must be Miss Parker and Dr. Sydney Greene."  
  
Miss Parker and Sydney both nodded and shook her hand in turn.  
  
Then Rachel Edwards turned to Debbie, a sad smile on her face. "Good morning Debbie. I am so sorry about your father."  
  
Debbie offered her a sad smile in return. "Good morning, thank you."  
  
"And who is this?" Rachel Edwards asked turning a gentle, fond smile on T.K.  
  
"I'm Thomas Kyle Parker." T.K. introduced himself again.  
  
"Ah, yes, Mr. Broots mentioned you! It is a pleasure to meet you Thomas Kyle Parker. I am Ms. Edwards." She shook his hand.  
  
Ms. Edwards then became serious and business like. "I am going to get to the point of my reason for asking you all to be here." She took a seat and opened her briefcase. "I am here about your father's will, Debbie. He asked me to meet with the four of you together, as you were the people he trusted most. I will later meet with his ex-wife. Miss Parker, Thomas Kyle some money in a college fund."  
  
Miss Parker raised her eyebrows in surprise. "He didn't have to do that," she murmured.  
  
"He both of you with several items which are listed on these." She handed Miss Parker and Sydney each a sheet of paper. Then she turned to Debbie. "Debbie he left you everything else, money, your house.everything. You shall come into your inheritance at 18, in two years." Then she turned to Miss Parker. "Miss Parker this last part involves you." Miss Parker nodded. Ms. Edwards took a deep breath. "Seeing as Debbie is still under legal age she must be left with a guardian, now Mr. Broots said that under no circumstances was Debbie to live with her mother. He named you her guardian."  
  
Debbie and Miss Parker exchanged slightly shocked looks.  
  
"Miss Parker?" Ms. Edwards spoke hesitantly.  
  
Miss Parker looked over at her. "Of course."  
  
~*~  
  
Yahoo! I finally got this part written! I hope that it doesn't totally suck. Please let me know. If you like it please let me know! If you hate it please let me know and tell me why, so I can make it better. 


	8. Discoveries

Errr ::Blushes.:: .I was just informed the whole custody battle thing was a little confusing I will just give a brief summary of what happened:  
  
Miss Parker and Jarod got back from Carthis a little over a month before this. Jarod went off looking for his mother for a few weeks before he lost her trail. Miss Parker, about three days after she got back, found out that Raines and Lyle were trying to get custody of T.K. Unwilling to let the little boy fall into their hands, knowing what they could - and would - do with him, began fighting for custody as well.  
  
I hope that clears things up a bit. Thank you so much for reviewing! Here is the next part! It is a bit shorter than the last one, but it is very important and it really starts what is to come. When it starts it is at the same time as what is going on at the hospital.  
  
~*~ Elsewhere ~*~  
  
Jarod sat at his laptop, he had just broken into the Centre's mainframe, searching for answers, for the truth.  
  
He scanned through file after file, not really paying all that much attention, until on file caught his attention. Nothing about it was really that remarkable, however maybe that was why it caught his eye. It was called "Shade."  
  
Jarod clicked on the file. After hacking through all of the security measures, of which there were many, he finally got in.  
  
He read what he had found and felt anger boil in his blood.  
  
He took some calming breaths to regain control of his anger. Then he reached for his cell phone and dialed a well known number.  
  
~*~ The hospital ~*~  
  
Ms. Edwards had just left when Miss Parker's cell phone rang. She walked just outside of the door and answered it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Broots's death wasn't and accident."  
  
Miss Parker's head shot up. "What?!" Sydney walked over to her.  
  
Jarod normally would have made a witty comment about how she had said the same thing twice in a row, but this was too serious. "I found a file in the Centre's main frame that was heavily protected. It didn't say much except that he had discovered something that they didn't want anyone to know so they rigged the whole 'accident.'"  
  
"Oh my." Miss Parker's voice trailed off. She placed her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened with realization.  
  
"Miss Parker?" Jarod's tone was worried.  
  
Miss Parker swallowed hard. "The night before he died, Broots called me to say he had some very important information to give me the next day."  
  
Jarod's lips became a thin, hard line.  
  
"He died trying to get me information." Miss Parker's jaw clenched. Then she swallowed her pride. "Could you find out what it was he died for?"  
  
Jarod made no smart comment about her asking for his help. "Of course."  
  
Then he hung up.  
  
Miss Parker closed up her phone, looked over at Debbie, who was engrossed in a checkers game with T.K. Sydney gently touched her arm; she turned to him. He opened his arms; Miss Parker accepted the invitation. In a rare demonstration of emotion she buried her face in his shoulder and silently cried tears of guilt, pain and loss.  
  
~*~  
  
Debbie, meanwhile, had heard the whole conversation. When Miss Parker had closed up her phone Debbie had quickly had looked back down at the game, biting her lip, an unsure look on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
There we go! I hope you liked it. Please continue to review! 


	9. Discussions

I am going to skip ahead in time a bit, it is around a week later, I don't know how long it takes for a person who is paralyzed to recover enough to leave the hospital, but since this is just a story I figure that I will use my author's license. Jarod hasn't found out what it was that Broots found out.  
  
~*~ Hospital ~*~  
  
Debbie pushed the wheels back and forth, bored. They were finally letting her leave today, right now she was waiting for Miss Parker, Sydney and T.K. to arrive. They had taught her how to use her wheel chair, which could be operated manually or by a joy stick on the right arm rest. Currently she was pushing the wheels every which way, eager to leave.  
  
Just then the people she wanted to see the most walked in the room.  
  
"Hey Debbie." Miss Parker gave her a rare full smile. "Are you ready to blow this joint?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Debbie nodded fiercely.  
  
T.K. climbed up into her lap. Debbie laughed and held him there. Sydney hung her backpack on the handles then he and Miss Parker took the other two small bags that Debbie had. The foursome then headed out of the room and to the elevator.  
  
Once out of the hospital Debbie took a deep breath of non-disinfectant air. Before letting Miss Parker and Sydney help her into the car.  
  
~*~ At Miss Parker's house ~*~  
  
Miss Parker wheeled Debbie through the house, T.K. skipping excitedly along side them.  
  
"What is this big surprise?" Debbie was grinning at T.K.'s enthusiasm.  
  
"You'll see it in a moment," Miss Parker assured her.  
  
T.K. skipped ahead of them, turning a corner, Miss Parker and Debbie followed.  
  
"Look, Debbie! Look! An elevator!" T.K. jumped up and down.  
  
Debbie gasped. "Miss Parker! You didn't have to do that! You already converted most of the stairs to a ramps!"  
  
Miss Parker smiled at her. "How else are you going to get to upstairs? There can't always be someone there to help you, unfortunately." The last part her smile faded.  
  
Debbie turned to Miss Parker and placed a hand on her arm. "Thank you."  
  
Miss Parker smiled sadly. "Truth is all this time I have been thinking that it should be different. That your dad shouldn't have died and there shouldn't be a need for this elevator."  
  
Debbie returned that sad smile, a lump forming in her throat.  
  
They stood there like that for a while. Then Debbie blinked away the tears that had begun to form in her eyes, cleared her throat and glanced over at T.K.  
  
"Hey! How 'bout you show me how this thing works then show me where I'll be staying?"  
  
"Yeah!" T.K. eagerly began to show her how it worked as Miss Parker looked on.  
  
~*~ An hour later ~*~  
  
Miss Parker walked into the kitchen where Sydney was making lunch. He looked up as she entered, sat down at the table and placed her head in her hands.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Miss Parker ran her fingers through her hair. "Yes, Sydney."  
  
"Are you sure, you have been under a lot of stress since you got back from the island with the death of Mr. Parker, the custody battle, Broots's death, Debbie's paralysis and looking for the information that got Broots killed." With the last thing Sydney's voice took on a slightly bitter tone.  
  
Miss Parker looked at him for a moment, and then glanced down at the table, thoughtfully. "I really don't know Syd," she finally admitted.  
  
Sydney nodded, understandingly. "That is perfectly normal." He walked over to her and set a mug of coffee in front of her then took a seat next to her. She looked up at him as smiled gratefully.  
  
She took a sip, thinking then looked back at him. "Broots's death has really gotten me thinking about a lot of things. Like how important the people I care about and who care about me really are."  
  
Sydney reached out and placed his hand over hers. She smiled at him, a rare real smile. "Thank you." Her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Sydney returned the smile. "You aren't alone, Parker, know that."  
  
Miss Parker turned away. 'But when ever I become attached to someone the Centre takes them away,' she thought. They had forced her to leave Jarod, Sydney and Angelo when she was little and they taught her to hate Jarod, to distrust Sydney and to scorn Angelo. They killed her mother, Tommy and Broots. She was pretty sure that one of the only reasons Sydney was still alive was because she pretended not to respect, love and trust him, the same with Jarod. She didn't think she could stand losing anyone else; Sydney was more of a father to her than Mr. Parker or Raines had ever been and Jarod had always told her the truth, no matter how much it hurt. She couldn't lose them, she just couldn't.  
  
~*~  
  
There it is! I hope it was ok! Constructive criticism, please! 


	10. Funeral

Happy Holidays everyone! I am going to try to update all of the stories that I have up on this site. Unfortunately this part is a sad one, I was hoping to get to a happy one for today, but I guess I won't. ::Sighs.:: Anywho, I hope you all like it!  
  
~*~  
  
Miss Parker and Sydney stood on either side of Debbie, offering whatever support they could while dealing with their own grief. T.K. Stood holing Miss Parker's hand, he sensed that this was a serious event and was standing quietly.  
  
Miss Parker wore her "Ice Queen" façade. Sydney had put on his neutral "psychiatrist face." Debbie sat in her wheelchair, a stoic look on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
T.K. subtlety watched everyone. So much sadness, he could feel it. Mommy had explained to him that Debbie's daddy had died, which meant he wasn't coming back ever again, and that they were having a funeral, which meant that the guy dressed all in black was going to say some things, people were going to tell Debbie how sorry they were and then some men would later come and burry him in the ground. He didn't completely understand but he knew that what ever it all meant it made many people sad, especially Debbie. T.K. had asked Mommy why Debbie's daddy would go away when it made people sad. She had told him that most of the time people couldn't decide when they die and sometimes couldn't prevent it. T.K. still didn't really understand but Mommy6 had told him Debbie's daddy hadn't wanted to make them sad, that he had loved Debbie too much to want to hurt her, that he had been helping Mommy get the judge to let T.K. stay with her forever and that was what T.K. wanted so he figured that Debbie's daddy was good.  
  
The guy in black stopped talking and people began to line up going toward them. As people went by they said things to Debbie, some of them shook her head or gave her a hug. Some people were crying, but not Mommy, Grandpa Sydney or Debbie, they all just looked sad.  
  
T.K. clutched Mommy's hand tighter and moved closer to her, hoping that she wouldn't die.  
  
~*~  
  
They all hugged her and shook her hand so gently, so carefully, as if she were made of glass and would break. Under other circumstances Debbie would have been beyond annoyed, but she just didn't have it in her then.  
  
People slowly walked by, offering their condolences; then leaving. More and more drove away until only she, Miss Parker and Sydney and T.K. remained. They stayed there looking at her father's grave in silence.  
  
Then that silence was lifted when a soft sad voice spoke.  
  
"Because I cold not stop for death, He kindly stopped for me, The carriage held but just ourselves, And Immortality."  
  
They all looked up and saw Jarod slowly walking toward them; he held two yellow daffodils, which were a stark contrast with their gray surroundings. When he reached Broots's grave he set one down on the headstone; then walked over to the group. He knelt down in front of Debbie and handed her the second one, all but ignoring everyone else.  
  
Debbie's hands shook as she accepted the flower; the tears that she had been able to hold in check during the service flowed freely down her cheeks. She took a shuddering breath and looked up at him; she smiled through the tears. "Daffodils were my dad's favorite." She looked down at the cheerful flower. "He wasn't big on gardening, but he always loved daffodils." She broke down and sobbed. Jarod wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder. Eventually her tears receded and her sobs quieted and Jarod let her go and sat back on his heels. Debbie wiped her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Jarod smiled then moved aside as T.K. came up to Debbie, worry written all over his face. He climbed up into her lap and threw his little arms around her neck. "It's ok Debbie. It's ok."  
  
Debbie gave a slightly tearful laugh and returned the hug. "Thank you, T.K." She then looked up at Jarod once more.  
  
He smiled. "You are not alone."  
  
Debbie smiled back.  
  
T.K. looked at Jarod. "I'm Thomas Kyle Parker, everyone calls me T.K. What's your name?"  
  
Everyone smiled at the outgoing little boy.  
  
Jarod crouched down to his level and shook his hand. "My name is Jarod, I'm a.friend. I am glad to finally get to meet you, T.K., your mother has told me a lot about you."  
  
T.K. beamed at him.  
  
Miss Parker then came over. "Sweetie, how about you and Debbie head over to the car, ok?"  
  
The two young people headed off. The three adults waited until they were out of hearing range.  
  
"You're taking quite a chance being her, aren't you?" Miss Parker asked.  
  
Jarod shrugged then looked straight into her eyes. "Should I be worried?" He was completely serious.  
  
Miss Parker tried to muster a glare, but couldn't. She looked away, her eyes settling on Broots's grave and crossed her arms. "No." Her voice was barely audible.  
  
A small smile that was sad, happy, amused, satisfied and so many other things, flitted across Sydney's face, but was gone before the other two saw it. He knew that part of the reason Miss Parker didn't try to capture him right then was because of certain unspoken rules that they had in the chase. Another reason was that he was pretty sure Miss Parker didn't really want him at that hell-hole, which was why they even had any exceptions to the he-runs-and-she-chases rule.  
  
Miss Parker turned back to face Jarod, once again the infamous "Ice Queen."  
  
"Have you found anything?"  
  
Jarod accepted the change in her demeanor with an almost imperceptible nod.  
  
"Broots covered his tracks too well to find out what it was he had found. However, I was able to discover that he had made at least two copies of everything that he ever downloaded, either on a DSA or diskette. They found a completely destroyed diskette in the wreckage." He looked at Miss Parker and Sydney meaningfully.  
  
Miss Parker's eyes widened with shock.  
  
Sydney smiled and rested his hand thoughtfully against his chin. "Only one diskette was destroyed."  
  
A smile crept across Miss Parker's features. ".So one remains."  
  
~*~  
  
Te gusta? You like? 


	11. Box

::Grins.:: I am having way too much fun with the stories that I am working on. This one in particular keeps changing, but since the last post I thought up this one idea that I am really liking and I am definitely sticking with. All I can say is that things are going to get interesting later on.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss P?" Debbie asked once Miss Parker and Sydney were in the car.  
  
"Yes Debbie?"  
  
Debbie bit her lip. "Can we stop by my house? There are somethings I want to get," she said hesitantly.  
  
Miss Parker smiled sadly. "Of course."  
  
~*~  
  
Debbie wheeled around her room, picking things out and placing them into the bag on her bed.  
  
"I'll leave you alone," Miss Parker said from the doorway. "Call if you need help."  
  
Debbie looked up and nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Debbie watched Miss Parker leave; once she was out of sight Debbie rolled over to the window and opened it. She then ran her fingers along the right side of the frame until she found what she was looking for and gently pried a section of the frame out. She stuck her hand inside and pulled out a box. She set it in her lap then put the section back so that it was as invisible as before. Then she put the box in the bag.  
  
~*~  
  
Miss Parker helped Debbie up to her room then turned to leave.  
  
"Miss P?"  
  
Miss Parker turned back to the girl. "Yes?"  
  
Debbie took a deep breath. "I heard you and Grandpa Sydney say something about my father's death not being an accident."  
  
Miss Parker winced, mentally kicking herself.  
  
"Why would someone want to kill him?" Debbie asked.  
  
For a moment Miss Parker was tempted to lie and say that she must have misheard them or that she didn't know - for a moment.  
  
Miss Parker sat down on the bed; Debbie wheeled up next to her.  
  
"Your father did a lot of information finding for me. The night before he died he found out something that powerful people at the Centre didn't want found.so they had him killed." Miss Parker had to fight to keep her composure. "I'm sorry."  
  
Miss Parker got up and left the room quickly, feeling the tears in her eyes.  
  
Debbie sat staring at her lap, unmoving, for a few moments. Then she wheeled herself over to one of the bags they had brought back from her house and pulled out the box. She opened it and ran her fingers gently over the DSA's and diskettes inside.  
  
~*~  
  
Miss Parker sat at her kitchen table with her head in her hands.  
  
Sydney was making coffee. He went over to her two cups in hand. "Miss Parker," he said softly.  
  
Miss Parker looked up and took the cup Sydney offered her. "Thank you Syd."  
  
Sydney smiled and nodded then took a seat across from her.  
  
Miss Parker took a sip. "Thank you for being around so much Sydney. Truthfully I don't think I could handle this on my own right now."  
  
Sydney nodded. "We are all worn out emotionally as well as physically and need someone to lean on."  
  
Miss Parker smiled wryly. "How unusual that a bunch of people who all need someone to lean on would lean on each other. You would think that it would all collapse, but it doesn't."  
  
Sydney smiled. "Sometimes when many people need to lean on each other all at once that is when it is strongest, because you can all relate on some level."  
  
Miss Parker smiled, reached over and placed her hand over his.  
  
"Miss P? Grandpa Sydney?"  
  
The two adults looked up to see Debbie in the doorway.  
  
"Do you need something Debbie?" Miss Parker asked, immediately concerned.  
  
Debbie bit her lip and shook her head. She nervously ran her hands over a box that sat in her lap. "Uh.There - there is something - I need - to show you."  
  
~*~  
  
Dum dum dum! I know that wasn't the greatest part, but it was mostly a build up to the next part. Please review! Reviews will be treasured. 


	12. Centre

Sorry this took so long. I had a major writer's block.  
  
Anywho, hope you like!  
  
~*~  
  
"Uh.There - there is something - I need - to show you."  
  
"What is it Debbie?" Sydney scrutinized the young woman with concern.  
  
Debbie continued to fiddle with the box. "I know about the Centre. I know more about it than my father ever wanted me to, more than he ever knew I knew. But I don't know everything." She took a deep breath; then looked back up at them. "I want to know the truth. What does the Centre do? And why do they want Jarod back so badly?" She paused. "And why did they kill my dad to try to keep him from giving you this," she shook the box lightly, "information?"  
  
Miss Parker's eyes went wide. She and Sydney glanced at each other. Then she looked back at Debbie. "It is too dangerous. It could get you hurt, or even killed."  
  
"I don't care!" Debbie cried. "I need to know! I deserve to know!" She looked back and forth between the two adults.  
  
Miss Parker sighed and glanced down at her hands. "Alright," she finally conceded. She took a deep breath and seemed to search for the words. "Now how to describe the Centre? It is like.how did Jarod put it?" she asked Sydney. "Oh yeah! 'Think of Hell, but with better furniture.'" Her voice was bitter.  
  
Debbie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It is a think tank," Sydney added. "They perform experiments involving humans."  
  
Debbie face scrunched up.  
  
"Not all of them are gory but very few of them are at all pleasant," Sydney continued. "Jarod is what is called a Pretender, a genius with the ability to become anything he wants to be. He can simulate situations and figure out what the people in the situation felt and thought. The Centre kidnapped him when he was very young and exploited his abilities to line their own pockets. Then, about six years ago he ran away."  
  
"And your father, Sydney and I were put together as the team to catch him," Miss Parker continued.  
  
"But why you three?" Debbie looked between the both of them.  
  
"Sydney was the one who raised, took care of and trained Jarod," Miss Parker explained. "Jarod and I were friends as children."  
  
Sydney nodded. "And your father was the best for helping us with the technology aspect."  
  
Debbie looked at them confused. "But if you took care of him," she looked at Sydney, "and you were his friend," she looked at Miss Parker, "and that place is so horrible, than why would you want to bring him back there?"  
  
Miss Parker looked away; Sydney glanced at her before answering. "The Center often makes us do things that we do not want to do. Going against them can cost lives. We may not be able to defy them outright just yet, but we can do it in subtle ways."  
  
"Like how?"  
  
Sydney opened his mouth to speak, but Miss Parker spoke first. "We may be charged with catching him, but who said that we actually had to bring him in?"  
  
Debbie's eyes went wide; Sydney looked at her, his surprise at her admission well hidden except to one who knew him well.  
  
"Is there anything else you want to know?" Miss Parker tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
"No, but I want to help you." Debbie's grip on the box tightened.  
  
"Help us?"  
  
"Yes, like Daddy did." She nodded.  
  
"No, Debbie, it is too dangerous." Miss Parker furrowed her brow in concern.  
  
"Miss Parker is right, Debbie, this is not a job for someone your age." Sydney leaned forward.  
  
"But you need my help, I am almost as good as my dad."  
  
Miss Parker opened her mouth to object, but Debbie continued quickly. "Besides, the people in charge will probably try to put someone on your team who might betray you."  
  
Miss Parker frowned, knowing she was right and not liking any choices.  
  
"She has a point." Sydney didn't like them either, but knew that it was the lesser of the two evils.  
  
Miss Parker sighed and hung her head. "Alright. But nothing too dangerous." Then she looked up wearily. "What was it you wanted to show us?"  
  
Debbie rolled over and placed the box on the table, she opened it. "These are duplicates of all of the files that Daddy ever found, he gave them to me to hide and keep safe." She pulled one out from the front. "This was the last one he made, he gave it to me the day he died." She handed the DSA to Miss Parker. "He told me that if anything ever happened to him to make sure you got this."  
  
Miss Parker turned the DSA over in her hands, wondering at its contents. Sydney pulled the box toward him and started pulling out disks and DSA's. They went back as far as their first year on the job.  
  
Miss Parker stood up. "Let's go find out what was so important that Broots had to die."  
  
~*~  
  
So, like? Hate? Feedback, as always, is treasured. 


	13. DSA

As requested, here is the next part.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Miss Parker, Sydney and Debbie went over to Miss Parker's computer.  
  
Miss Parker booted it up and put the disk in, but when she went to play the DSA there were security locks on it.  
  
"Damn!" She scowled at the screen.  
  
"Can I try?" Debbie rolled forward.  
  
Miss Parker nodded and moved aside.  
  
Debbie started typing furiously; seconds later the locks were lifted.  
  
Miss Parker looked at her in surprise.  
  
Debbie shrugged. "I said that I was almost as good as my dad."  
  
Miss Parker shook her head in amazement then started up the DSA.  
  
Mr. Parker and Raines appeared on the screen.  
  
"Does Brigitte know?" the goul rasped.  
  
"No, nor will she," Mr. Parker snapped. "It is best that she thinks that the child is hers and mine."  
  
Raines drew in a breath of oxygen greedily. "If Miss Parker finds out she will not be pleased."  
  
Mr. Parker leaned forward, placing his hands on his desk. "Well then we will just have to make sure she never knows! How is the embryo taking?"  
  
"Everything is going as it should."  
  
"Good. I don't want any mistakes. And I especially don't want Jarod finding out! He will sweep down and try to take the child!"  
  
"We will keep it on a need to know basis," the goul assured him.  
  
Mr. Parker nodded. "Project Air has to go off with out a hitch!"  
  
The screen went blank, but Miss Parker, Sydney and Debbie continued to stare at the screen long afterward.  
  
Debbie was the one who broke the silence. "So what does this exactly mean?"  
  
Miss Parker stood up and walked over to the fireplace, unable to speak.  
  
"It means," Sydney began, "that T.K.'s parent's identities are in question." He watched Miss Parker.  
  
"We have to call Jarod." Miss Parker's voice was choaked. She cleared her throat. "We have to find out who his parents are."  
  
~*~ Later ~*~  
  
Sydney walked into the living room. Miss Parker was curled up on the couch, gazing at the picture of her and T.K.  
  
"Are you alright Parker?"  
  
Miss Parker swiped at some tears that had begun to fall. "No, Sydney, I'm not."  
  
Sydney walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. "This must be very hard for you - "  
  
"Hard?" Miss Parker snapped. "Sydney, hard doesn't even begin to cover what this is! God help me, but I love that little boy like he was my own! And the thought of possibly having to give him up - "  
  
Miss Parker's voice cracked and she began to sob, unable to hold it back. She covered her face with her hands.  
  
Sydney gently took her in his arms and comforted her.  
  
"What will happen will happen, Miss Parker. And you can't really do anything to stop it. What you can do right now is spend time with T.K. and love him. And who knows, you might not have to give him up."  
  
He held her until the tears subsided and she pulled away. "Thank you Sydney." She laughed bitterly. "I'm sorry I have been such a mess the past week."  
  
"It's alright, Miss Parker. Right now we should be thinking of how we can get in touch with Jarod."  
  
Someone discretely cleared their throat; Miss Parker and Sydney looked up.  
  
Debbie sat in the doorway.  
  
She bit her lip a little hesitently.  
  
"I think I can help you there."  
  
~*~  
  
Hmm.Now who should I make T.K.'s parents? Hmm.::Grins evilly.:: Well, you will just have to wait!  
  
Please review! The more reviews I get the more motevated I am. 


	14. Help

::Bows head in shame:: I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up! First I had a writer's block; then I accidentally threw out the spiral that I had written the chapter in while cleaning out my locker. Thank you to everyone who has kept on reviewing, I had no *idea* that people liked my story so much! It means a lot to me!  
  
~*~  
  
"I think I can help you there."  
  
Sydney and Miss Parker looked at Debbie with surprise.  
  
Debbie rolled forward a little, pulling something out of the wheelchair's pocket and tossing it to Miss Parker, who caught it.  
  
Miss Parker looked down at what Debbie had tossed to her. It was a cell phone.  
  
"Hit the speed dial," Debbie instructed her before either adult could ask any questions.  
  
Miss Parker did as she was told.  
  
The call was answered after the first ring.  
  
"Debbie?"  
  
Miss Parker gaped. "Jarod?!"  
  
"Miss Parker? What are you doing on Debbie's phone?"  
  
Miss Parker glanced up at Debbie. "She gave it to me and told me to hit the speed dial."  
  
"What's wrong?" He knew that Debbie would have only given Miss Parker or Sydney the cell phone and/or his number unless it was an emergency.  
  
Miss Parker took a moment to get her thoughts organized before she spoke. "Debbie gave us a DSA her father had instructed her to give us if anything were to happen to him."  
  
"I'll be over in ten minutes." He hung up.  
  
Miss Parker pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it. Then she closed it up and handed it back to Debbie.  
  
"He'll be over in ten minutes."  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
Debbie meanwhile fiddled with her cell phone.  
  
Miss Parker turned to her. "Debbie, how did you get that phone?"  
  
Debbie bit her lip. "Jarod gave it to me, incase I ever got in trouble, needed his help or just needed to talk."  
  
Miss Parker raised an eyebrow. "When did he give it to you?"  
  
Debbie wrung her hands. "Uh...Well, you see, he visited me a few times in the hospital. He gave it to me on his first visit." She ventured a look up at Miss Parker. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
Miss Parker's eyes softened and she knelt down in front of Debbie. "Of course not."  
  
Debbie looked relieved.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door; Sydney went to answer it.  
  
"Sydney."  
  
"Jarod. In here." Sydney led the Pretender into the sitting room, he was followed by a young man who bore a shocking resemblance to Jarod.  
  
"Good evening Miss Parker; Debbie." He nodded to them both, his eyes lingering on Miss Parker.  
  
Debbie smiled at them.  
  
"Jarod." Miss Parker nodded in return standing up, her defenses back up. She glanced at the boy behind him. "I take it that this is J.J.?"  
  
Jarod nodded and motioned the boy forward. "Excuse my rudeness. J.J., Miss Parker and Sydney I believe you have met."  
  
J.J. nodded, grinning. "It is a pleasure to see you both again."  
  
"And this is Deborah Broots. Debbie, this is my son, J.J."  
  
J.J. grinned wider. "Hi."  
  
Debbie returned the grin. "Hey."  
  
"The DSA?" Jarod immediately became businesslike.  
  
Miss Parker led him over to the DSA player and started it up.  
  
Jarod took a seat and watched it silently; J.J. watched it from over his father's shoulder. When it had finished Jarod's eyes were burning angrily and J.J. was scowling. "Are there any clues as to who the parents could be?"  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. "No, none."  
  
Jarod sighed and rubbed his face as he sat back. He then steepled his fingers together and pressed the index fingers to his lips. "I will have to take a blood sample from him." He glanced up at Miss Parker and Sydney. "Unless there is one on file."  
  
They both shook their heads.  
  
He nodded and then looked Miss Parker directly in the eye. "I need your permission and your help to take his blood."  
  
Miss Parker swallowed and nodded. "Of course."  
  
Jarod nodded in return. "Since he is already asleep, I'll come back tom -"  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
They all looked toward the doorway.  
  
There stood T.K. rubbing his eyes sleepily and clutching his teddy bear. He then noticed Jarod and J.J. T.K. looked at his mother. "Mommy, what are Jarod and that guy doing here?"  
  
Miss Parker knelt down next to her son. "T.K., Jarod is helping us with something and that is his son, J.J."  
  
J.J.'s frown had become a grin as he walked over to the boy and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you T.K."  
  
T.K. looked at his hand seriously; then he turned it over and shook it. "It is nice to meet you, my name is Thomas Kyle Parker but everyone calls me T.K."  
  
J.J. fought the urge to laugh; he leaned forward conspiratorially. "Well it is a rare and little known fact, but my full name is Joshua Jarod Charles, but I never go by it, I only go by J.J."  
  
T.K.'s face split into a huge grin.  
  
"So T.K., did you know that there is another way to greet someone, other than a hand shake?" Miss Parker smiled as J.J. proceeded to explain to T.K. what a "five" was and how it worked. She glanced up at Jarod, who was also smiling. He met her glance. Her smile fell the slightest bit, when she saw the question there but she nodded in agreement.  
  
She took a deep breath and turned to her son. "T.K., there is something we need you to do for us."  
  
~*~  
  
I hope that was OK. Thank you so much for reading this! 


End file.
